Give my heart a break
by fuuko.desu
Summary: Sana and Akito are going through a rough patch in their relationship. Obstacles await them, testing the strength of their relationship. It's either make or break.
1. Goodbye Akito

**Give my heart a break**

**Please read and give constructive criticism!**

**Sana**

Everything had been beautiful up until our peak of being a young adult. I knew relationships were hard but I had no idea it would get this high maintenance all of a sudden. Things were so much easier when we were younger, when I referred to him as Hayama, when we had been rivals at elementary school and when we just didn't acknowledge each other in the first place. I think to myself how I should have kept my head down and not interfere with his rebellious plans. To think how things would have been a lot more different had I not done some of the things back then. I shouldn't have met him at that park where he made that snowman. I shouldn't have tripped over, spilling juice on his hair. I shouldn't have fell into that hole and let him see me in that sorry state. Many things happened between us and it all started with me firing paint into his eye with that pistol. I have no idea where we are at the moment because we didn't exactly officially called the relationship off. Slamming the door behind me, with the suitcase rolling across the floor, leaving Akito behind seemed the best thing to do and already I was beginning to regret walking off and not planning on telling him where I was going as I sat on the luxury jet plane with Rei Sagami, who used to be my pimp and "boyfriend" but now just my trustworthy manager who gives me many opportunities to appear in all kinds of media to make up for him allowing me to fantasise and be despicably humiliated.

'Sana, please talk to me. I feel helpless not knowing what's going on with you and...' Rei paused for emphasis and then bitterly said 'Akito.'

I had become quiet for about an hour into the journey to England and Rei was clearly getting increasingly anxious about my strange behaviour. My head was throbbing with a terrible headache after not being able to properly relax and sleep. The LCD television inserted on the wall in front of me was showing an action film to avoid any sickly romantic content but is now taking a fifteen minute break for local Japanese news. Sometimes, just sometimes, I hate being famous because updates about my life was passed around and things just couldn't be kept a secret as I heard the news reporter talking in front of me and Akito's house, saying that I had run away and my whereabouts was not known. Flashes were aimed at our house and people were eager to speak to Akito about the matter but he too has disappeared. Tears escaped my eyes as they glued to the news, hoping for the news reporter to mention Akito's presence.

'I don't know where to begin…' I said to Rei, facing him with my tears still streaming.


	2. The unexpected is to be expected

Akito

She looked beautiful as ever as she lay beside me with strands of her brown hair covering her face. I gently combed her hair away from her face, tucking them into her ear. It had been what felt like the first time we properly slept together in our master bed as she had been busy for the past three months or so. I was beginning to lose faith in our relationship if her career still constantly interfered with our intimacy. But my faith once again shattered when her touch was thieved away from me as she rushed into the en-suite bathroom, throwing up into the toilet bowl. Every time we made love, I would always fill up the condom with water to ensure that it didn't rip in the process and as always, we were safe from having a baby. We weren't ready to have a baby because Sana was very dedicated to her acting career and I was dedicated to teaching the kids karate and most of the time, I would be hired by celebrities to protect them from harm. It was a risky job, but it was worth the danger knowing that my karate was put into good use. And since she was away almost all of the time, I had my suspicions.

'Sana, you're not pregnant are you?' I asked her curiously, rubbing her back to make her feel a bit better.

She had this look of horror after her first batch of sickness and then said 'work has been stressing me out.' She threw up again involuntarily.

A part of me was thinking that she would never betray me but the other part of me was thinking that anyone is capable of anything nowadays, no matter how trustworthy the person was. Because of her high status in the celebrity world, I did get paranoid that she would leave me for someone in her own league, like that Naozumi guy who said that I wasn't good enough for her. From the look of her face, I didn't know what to think and went crazy.

'Who's the father?' I shouted with my eyes intense with anger. When she sat up from throwing up, I pushed her into a wall and I saw that she was crying her eyes out what with my suddenness. Because of my aggressive nature along with my career, I lost control and had all those evil thoughts bunged up in my head. She didn't say anything to defend herself so I clenched my fist, and was almost about to punch her face on when I steered my punch just to the side of her leaving a nasty dent on the wall and resulting in a stinging sensation in my knuckles.

As the ever-changing moon rose from its slumber, my heart grew and succumbed to the darkness. But that darkness within me was swept away when I saw Sana's face as I turned to her in the bed. Her eyes were clearly puffy from all that crying and I would imagine that she was not actually sleeping but she was paralysed head to toe and it looked quite catatonic in a frightening manner and all that was heard, was her sniffles from time to time. The fancy curtains danced in a mesmerisingly due to the wind encouraging it to move in such a hypnotic way. The fancy curtains eventually made my eyelids surrender into sleep.

The ever-changing moon went back to its slumber and the glorious sun rose on the horizon, welcoming us to morning, with its rays piercing through the fancy curtains and pestering my restless eyes. It was fruitless to ignore that glorious sun and when my eyes opened to a new day, I saw that Sana was gone, long gone by my judgment of the cold bacon and eggs with toast indicating the swift nature, that is time. She had left me not only that, but also a letter on her pillow.


	3. Going downhill

Sana

'And so that's what happened…'

Rei was silent for an awfully long time, trying to get used to the idea that I could be pregnant. The thing was that, if I was pregnant, who would the father be? And I knew that it would ultimately break my relationship with Akito. He would have every right to break it up and hate me for this guilty act. It seemed fishy enough knowing that I had most often than not, been occupied at work, almost as if to avoid Akito but just as much as him, I had wanted to spend as much time with Akito as possible before it got out of hand. Because with time and intensity, the love can easily vanish over time, love can easily be transferred over to someone who makes the effort to make time and love can easily be forgotten and never again salvaged once more. It is with regret that this baby could be the bomb that sets us both apart but then it is possible that the baby could rekindle what little left there is.

'And the symptoms are all there; morning sickness, weight gain and absence of my periods. I did party a lot when I was away and I would wake up not remembering what happened that night,' I explained to Rei, not looking into his eyes, feeling quite ashamed of myself.

Another hour into the flight, the local news appeared again. This time, it was showing Akito and Fuka seen in a cafe together with her hand on his to assure him that things will be okay. The main news reporter seemed piped up to see the two of them together but was confused by Akito's true feelings. A group of journalists along with people with cameras stubbornly stuck near the cafe waiting for the two of them to go out. The two of them looked into the direction of the flash photography and alarmingly got out of the cafe with Fuka leading Akito away from the paparazzi. Akito attempted to shield his face from the cameras but it was proven to be pointless.

'And there goes Akito and Fuka. If we look at a freeze frame we caught of Akito and Fuka…' the news reporter said ecstatically.

The freeze frame was zoomed onto the joining of their hands whilst the news reporter exaggerated the assumption that Akito still had feelings for Fuka due to the fact that he let her take him away from the hustle and bustle. It was expected that the screen would turn over to another piece of news but it froze there motionless as the private jet plane malfunctioned and started getting out of control. Rei quickly took me over to the emergency exits where we were provided with parachutes. I was reluctant for a moment until Rei who was strapped to me from behind, coerced me exasperatingly to jump off.


	4. At the park

**Akito**

_Dear Akito,_

_ I hope you like the breakfast I made for you. I know I'm not the greatest cook you've ever met and I know I can wind you up easily unintentionally. I'm sorry for trying to hide it from you but just know that, I would never deceive you, you know I love you right? But I'll be honest with you, and I know I'm being cowardly for not confronting with you face-to-face, I did go to a party where I got completely wrecked, with no recollection of the night. I'm there in this hotel with no idea who may have been with me that night. I'm really sorry Akito, I cannot face you right now. We need time alone to figure our relationship out._

_Sana._

I read the letter over and over, paying close attention to certain bits of the letter that threw me off. The letter was like some sort of mine field with some sentences that look like they'll explode in my face as the words seems to grow in size. What really put me off was the fact that she couldn't face me and wanted us to have this time alone, this time alone which I have failed to comprehend. Time alone could mean another way of saying that there is no hope in the relationship. And as I read the letter more and more, examining the meaning behind the words conveyed, the words became more and more blurry what with my eyes becoming more and more aqueous. The tears pitter pattered onto the letter intensifying the colour of the ink from a fountain pen and ruining the cursive style of Sana's writing which exudes femininity in a way that I hadn't known before until I had seen her writing for the first time at its best.

From where me and Fuka sat on a bench which had distinctive wheel design to hold up the bench beyond the usually neglected public park were two elementary kids playing the game 'tag' or 'it' or 'tig' or whatever it was called where the person who was 'it' would try to touch someone to get rid of the position of being 'it.' The two elementary kids looked uncannily like me and Sana when we had met in elementary school. Back when I was such a mischievous brat who caused a ruckus in the classroom to get my own way. I will never forget that day when Sana had got my family into the right mindset. When my workaholic father held me on his wide back for what felt like the very first time and when my sister had made soup for me when I had fallen ill. It was incredibly weird to have such a big change in the familial atmosphere but over time I had learnt to appreciate the changes that Sana brought into the family and had immersed myself in the positivity. Back then, things were a lot easier from the point we had officially became friends and before I had fallen for her. But even so, I don't think I could have been able to get away scot free from her aura.

'What are you thinking right now?' Fuka broke the awkward silence that hung above them.

'Nothing really,' I lied and acted cool about it all.

Denying these stupid feelings I had for Sana and wanting to move on but I couldn't and shouldn't be thinking of that because I too, had done a bad thing by almost striking a blow at her in anger. For all I know, the baby could well have been mine. Maybe somewhere between the passionate kissing and touching, we had created a mini Akito or mini Sana. Sometimes, the best things are the unexpected. But I couldn't help but think of those pessimistic words. Could it really be the end of us? And somewhere between my silent thinking, Fuka placed her hand on me and foolishly, I accepted the sentiments. And by letting my guard down, Fuka kissed me.


End file.
